Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/25 May 2012
11:27 Will publish my review tomorrow, can't do it now as it's the middle of the night and artificial lighting is terrible :P 11:27 Agreed 11:27 ^ 11:27 I am so far behind on my reviews 11:27 I always forget to take pictures during the day, and suddenly it's too late. 11:28 And it goes like that forever and ever :P 11:28 I keep forgetting so charge my camera 11:28 *to 11:28 I was going to take a pic for my review on The Hippie 11:28 You got it? 11:29 Nice 11:29 I got mine but the quality has gone down 11:29 Same with the Computer Programmer 11:29 I bought another CM today also and it was another Evil Knight, I have 3 now xD 11:29 :) 11:29 I still don't have any from Series 6 11:30 :S 11:30 :O 11:30 I have 2 Galaxy Patrols now 11:30 :P 11:30 Me and my Mum were trying to feel them out :P 11:30 I only get two or three from each series 11:30 How is the quality? 11:30 No wonder why people call me a nerd :P 11:30 Hah! 11:30 Welcome to the club. :P 11:31 Welcome to the Nerd Club... 11:31 Plastic Feelers Club :P 11:31 I want that Galaxy Patrol though... 11:31 Might Bricklink it 11:31 I want the Bride 11:32 Why am I the only person who doesn't care about the Galaxy Patrol? 11:32 You haven't played Halo then, Cligra :D 11:32 ^ 11:32 I personally don't care for it either 11:32 Yay! :D 11:33 KoN jumped in to quickly for me to hit enter on time :P 11:33 Yar. 11:33 Wikia has been sending me so many emails 11:34 Five in the last day 11:34 :/ 11:34 About how I have not been axctive enough; so annoying 11:35 *active 11:35 Weird. You can disable emails in your preferences, right? 11:35 Yea 11:35 Wikia always sends me emails about my bot approval page even when it hasn't changed :/ 11:35 :/ 11:36 But sometimes they are useful emails like how my edit count is being worked on *it is about 1000 off* 11:36 My edit count is 210 off 11:37 Well one day it was 10350 then ten minutes later 10347 11:37 O.o 11:37 I got an email from wikia saying: "Congratulations! You are now an admin on Brickipedia!" 11:37 ..What? 11:37 That's.. Wow. 11:37 Weird... 11:37 How peculiar... 11:37 When was it? 11:38 A week or two ago 11:38 Really? 11:38 Well, I gotta go. :| 11:38 Bye 11:38 :( 11:38 Bye! 11:38 I think wikia is scamming me again 11:39 I'm here 11:39 Wikai can't be scamming you' 11:39 You aren't paying anything 11:39 Or giving anything 11:41 Hello 11:41 Bobafett, you a mod now? 11:41 Sweet 11:41 Hello everyone 11:41 How is everyone? 11:41 fHe is actually an admin 11:42 Ah... 11:42 King of Nynrah 11:42 Why don't you Vote? 11:42 And MrMinifigure 11:42 Please vote in FANom/GANom 11:42 I voted 20 mins ago :/ 11:43 Forum:Ridiculousness_in_FA_Voting?diff=999812&oldid=999705 11:43 Hey SoH 11:43 NOt that 11:43 Brickipedia:Good_articles/Nominations 11:43 Ah 11:44 Brickipedia:Featured_Article_Nominations 11:47 hi 11:50 So true... 11:50 Wow 11:50 lol 11:51 I don' get these "Ca$h" thigns 11:51 It's something emotional to me, and I made it an add for Da Wong Sheep. :P 11:51 Deyze funneh 11:51 Thigns are awesome! 11:51 Go Wonga! 11:52 He will save us all! 11:52 <1999bug> ... =3 11:52 He kills... 11:52 Da money! 11:52 Yes, I am Morcian, and I do support the sheep. 11:52 Ca$h cow kills money! 11:53 g2g 11:53 Bye 11:53 See ya later 11:53 Yes, I am Morcian, and I do support the sheep. 11:54 da ca$h cow is coul 11:54 Sweet 11:54 <1999bug> Why isn't Bug in your pic, Knight? =P 11:54 <1999bug> He is the most epic knight ever. =P 11:54 Bug is from... 11:54 Um. Bugland, not Morcia. 11:54 lol 11:54 <1999bug> The Morcian Bug. 11:54 Derp. 11:55 <1999bug> Alternate Universe. =P 11:55 King, why do you have another account? 11:55 How do you know I don't live under Morcia? In the underworld? 11:55 You live under Rome. 11:55 <1999bug> No 11:55 Not Sparta. ;D 11:55 <1999bug> Pluto lives under Rome. 11:55 lol 11:55 <1999bug> He lives under Greece. 11:55 <1999bug> =P 11:55 Still don't get it 11:55 XD 11:55 I don't have another account, Knight 11:55 King 11:55 Ca$h=evil 11:56 At least on here anyway 11:56 You don't need BL Link 11:56 Not at the moment 11:56 Wonga=Save the world from evil 11:56 Eh, I put one in anyway 11:56 Custom:The_Zombie_Lair 11:56 New Moc 11:57 <1999bug> I like the scene, but those blue vehicles look so weird. =P 11:57 <1999bug> Are they like... 11:57 I replied 11:57 <1999bug> for train tracks? 11:57 Buggies! 11:57 :P 11:57 XD 11:57 <1999bug> Why do they have handle bars, then? o.O 11:57 http://www.mocpages.com/group.php/15714 11:58 @Bug It's suppsoed to be an underground base, near by Trains 11:58 <1999bug> 17 members and 2 creations? o.O 11:58 <1999bug> Okay. 11:58 As for info 11:58 Oops, wrong page 11:58 http://www.mocpages.com/home.php/53136 11:59 As for info on Background 11:59 It's all in storybooks 11:59 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/324674 11:59 Nice toilet. 11:59 :p 12:00 lol 2012 05 25